continuumfandomcom-20200223-history
Second Opinion
Second Opinion is the fifth episode of Season 2, and the 15th episode overall, of the show Continuum. Synopsis Sam's birthday puts Kiera on the path to an emotional meltdown which triggers an internal diagnostic, a psychiatric program, embedded within Kiera's CMR that forces her to deal with her loss or lose her tech abilities. Meanwhile, Kiera becomes the target of a department mole hunt, when Dillon is ousted as chief of police and Escher installs Nora Masters as his puppet. Recap On the day of her son Sam's birthday in 2013, Kiera struggles with the knowledge that she can't be there with him in 2077. As part of their new business venture, Kellog introduces Alec to his new research and development lab. As Alec realizes the capital he now has behind him, he negotiates for majority share of the company while still not formally accepting Kellog's offer. Back at the department Carlos, Betty and Kiera continue to hunt for the department mole. A team from Internal Affairs arrives, firing Inspector Dillon on the spot. Inspector Nora Harris takes over to review the potential security breach within the department, effectively shutting down all communication in and out of the precinct until the investigation is complete. Back in the city, Jason meets up with Alec, confessing that he's been tracking him for some time. He shares with Alec a set of blueprints containing time travel technology from the future. Harris calls in Kiera for an interview where Agent Gardiner joins in as a "neutral" third party. Alec listens in over Kiera's CMR. Harris and Gardiner both demand answers about Section Six, ordering Kiera to call her case officer. Alec scrambles to create a new cover for her. When Kiera refuses to cooperate to buy Alec more time, Harris calls out Kiera on the lack of family information in her record (whereas a crying Kiera mentioned a son to Harris in the bathroom before she realized who Harris was). Kiera clutches Sam's toy soldier in her pocket when it drops to the floor. Gardiner picks it up before she can retrieve it, taunting her about her "imaginary" family. When he nearly breaks the toy, Kiera snaps, pinning Gardiner against the wall and threatening to kill him. Just then, her CMR automatically goes offline, sensing she's about to harm a fellow officer (mistaking Gardiner for CPS). She loses all communication with Alec when an internal "cognitive therapy" program called "Mr. Fairweather" activates, generating a holographic therapist that only she can see. To her confusion and dismay, she must now field questions from the very real Inspector Harris while simultaneously trying to regain control of her CMR from Mr. Fairweather. As she goes to get some air, Mr. Fairweather follows her. He informs Kiera that if she fails to get up to eighty percent operationally efficiency within an hour, Mr. Fairweather will erase the memories causing her the most distress - those last memories of her son and her one remaining link to her family in the future - from her CMR permanently. Kiera reasons with Mr. Fairweather to allow her to speak with Alec temporarily. Mr. Fairweather prevents all outside access to her CMR, even from its creator, leaving Alec with no way to remotely deactivate the program. Her brief communication with Alec is terminated as Betty interrupts Kiera's virtual therapy session. She tells Kiera she's kept a set of tracking files on Kiera with several incriminating traces and videos of her with Liber8. There is also a record of Betty attending a Liber8 meeting, for her own reconnaissance, which could make it appear as though she is the department mole. Kiera must find a way to get into Betty's office to manually activate a full system wipe of her computer. Just as she feared, Betty gets fingered as the department mole and is detained. With no other options, Kiera agrees to start her session with Mr. Fairweather. She expresses her guilt and grief at abandoning her son. Mr. Fairweather encourages her to share these feelings with her son directly and pulls up a hologram of Sam. Kiera breaks down at seeing her son for the first time in months. She ultimately accepts she may never get back to the 2077 she knew but that she won't stop fighting for her future. The cognitive therapy program ends and her CMR is restored. Using the invisibility function in her CMR suit, Kiera initiates the wipe of Betty's computer. With Alec's help, she discovers Liber8 installed a virus in the VPD computers, creating an electronic mole within the system to frame Betty. Kiera shares this information with the Internal Affairs team, effectively shutting down their investigation and vindicating Betty. After an exhausting day, Betty and Carlos head home. In the dreary rainy night, Betty gets into a car driven by Liber8's own Lucas Ingram, indicating that perhaps she wasn't just conducting research after all… and perhaps there's more to Betty than meets the eye. ---- :::~ Special thanks to Syfy for providing the recap.www.syfy.com/continuum/episodes/season/2/episode/5/second_opinions Credits Main Cast * Rachel Nichols as Kiera Cameron * Victor Webster as Carlos Fonnegra * Erik Knudsen as Alec Sadler * Stephen Lobo as Matthew Kellog * Roger Cross as Travis Verta (absent) * Lexa Doig as Sonya Valentine (absent) * Luvia Petersen as Jasmine Garza (absent) * Omari Newton as Lucas Ingram Guest Cast * Jennifer Spence as Betty Robertson * John Cassini as Marco * Ian Tracey as Jason * Catherine Lough Haggquist as Inspector Nora Harris * Alessandro Juliani as Dr. Fairweather * Nicholas Lea as Agent Gardiner * Brian Markinson as Inspector Dillon * Sean Michael Kyer as Sam Cameron * Matthew Mandzij as Ed Lam/Data Agent * Peter LaCroix as Chief Quotes :Kiera: I lost my temper. :Alec: So Dr. Feelweird cut us off? Unbelievable. Let me check the code. I'm locked out. :Fairweather: No outside operator has access until the results of the review are completed. Even Alec Sadler. :Alec: I designed you. :Kiera: Will design you. :Alec: What do you think I should change when it comes time for me to design it? :Kiera: Remove its ability to erase my memories. :Fairweather: Only those memories causing the distress leading to the disruption of functionality. :Kiera: Only my whole life, then. :Alec: You won't know me. :Kiera: I won't know anybody. ---- :Kiera: Alec, I need your help. I can't deal with this primitive database. Did you find anything? :Alec: No Escher anywhere. I looked into Piron; privately held so there's no annual report and very little promotional material. If Escher's running it, then he's like the Great Oz: hands on lever, all curtain. :Kiera: In 2077, Piron is one of the top 20 corporations. They have a seat at the Congress and Escher got them there. :Alec: Well, in 2013, it might as well be Sadtech: just an idea. Trivia *This episode takes place on March 15, 2013. *Alessandro Juliani (Dr. Fairweather) is best known for his roles as Lt. Felix Gaeta on Battlestar Galactica and Dr. Emil Hamilton on Smallville. Featured Music *"Promise You" by Caleb Stull References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes